Amani
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Star Wars Miniatures Previews) These arboreal humanoids live in small tribes that each lay claim to one of the many sparse forests of Maridun, their homeworld. When a tribe grows too large, the younger adults set out to claim a new forest. The arrival of the Empire on Maridun went largely unnoticed, until one Amanin lorekeeper agreed to turn over prisoners from rival tribes as slaves. Not long after the Battle of Endor, operations on Maridun were taken over by the Hutts and various criminal syndicates, which constructed spaceports to support the growth of several small cities populated by crime lords, scoundrels, consortiums, mining companies, and Amanin slaves. Amanin Characteristics Personality: Traditionally, Amanin are fearless hunters due to their dominant station in Maridun's food chain and their natural resilience. Beyond their homeworld, Amanin tend to keep a low profile despite their towering height. As their society becomes more and more integrated with the rest of the galaxy, Amanin become more comfortable with space travel and technology, though they lack the scientific knowledge to build technology of their own. Amanin collect various trapping of their rich history, such as trinkets and trophies. Physical Description: Hooded humanoids with long, spindly arms, big hands, and stocky legs, Amanin stand about 2.5 meters tall. They have yellow and green skin and often wear little or no clothing. Average Height/Weight: A typical Amanin stands at 2.5 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Amanin age at the following stages: Homeworld: Maridun, located in The Outer Rim, is a temperate world of long, flat plains dotted with small forests. During the Galactic Civil War, the Empire constructed several spaceports on Maridun to support their mining operations. These spaceports have been co-opted by smugglers, slavers, and pirates as bases of operation since the Empire's defeat. Languages: Amanin have no written language of their own, relying instead on a tradition of oral history carried on by each trabe's loremaster. Example Names: Aja, Brenjandor, Jorodus, Jott, Ojat Wan, Tonjon, Trijit, Unjor. Adventurers: Amanin are relatively new to the civilized galaxy. After the dissolution of the Galactic Senate, many have begun living in the spaceports of Maridun and traveling offworld. Each new generation of Amanin is more integrated into galactic society than the previous one. Amanin heroes are usually Scoundrels or Scouts, with the occasional Force Prodigy. Amanin Species Traits Amanin share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Amanin receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Charisma. Amanin are a muscular Species, but their nomadic lifestyles make them difficult to connect with. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Amanin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Amanin have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Reach: Unlike most Medium-sized Species, Amanin have a natural Reach of 2 squares. * Primitive: Amanin do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Roll: When using the Run action, Amanin may roll into a ball to move at greater speed. When rolling, Amanin take a -5 penalty on Perception checks, but their Speed is doubled. * Resilient: Amanin gain a +1 Species bonus to their Fortitude Defense due to their natural resilience. * Expert Climber: '''Due to their arboreal background, Amanin may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Automatic Languages: All Amanin can speak Amanese. They have no written form of their language. Category:Web Enhancements Category:Species Category:Amanin